


Ángel

by poetdameron



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane observa caer una estrella, corre hacia ella con la intención de resolver todas sus dudas, pero se encuentra con algo mejor: un ángel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Esta cosa llena de ternurita por todas partes... Surgió de un reto que me pusieron en tumblr y bueno, honestamente me gustó como quedó. Espero sea de su agrado.

Angel.  


Sus padres la llevaban con ellos a todas partes, siempre mirando al cielo y murmurando cosas que ella simplemente no podía comprender en esos días. En aquellos tiempos, la pequeña Jane Foster de 11 años escapó del remolque de sus padres y corrió a campo abierto.

Lo había visto.

Así que corrió, corrió y corrió, a donde estaban uno de los telescopios de su padre y la pequeña Foster miró a través de él: una nube de humo se veía a lo lejos, de ella comenzó a levantarse una figura masculina alta, oscura, delgada, hermosa. El corazón le palpitó a mil por hora. No sabía si estaba asustada o entusiasmada, seguro era lo ultimo porque emprendió la carrera hacia lo que creía era una persona, y cuando llegó, él le daba la espalda.

-¡Eso no es gracioso, chicos! ¡Cuando mi hermano se de cuenta, no estará nada complacido!

Jane continuó acercandose, observando las vestimentas en verde oscuro, negro y dorado que traía el alto muchacho, el que tiraba maldiciones en un idioma y acento desconocidos, pero de alguna forma podía entenderle perfectamente. Pateaba las piedras, tomaba puñados de arena y parecía querer lanzarlo al cielo. Jane miró arriba, tenía el cabello negro y carraspeó para hacerse notar, el hombre se volteó rápidamente y ¡ella lo sabía!

-¿¡Eres un ángel!?

Le sonreía, las mejillas inflamadas por esa curva y rojas de emoción, y alegría. Su interlocutor se quedó callado, soltando la arena y observaron callado, soltando la arena y observándola: una niña mortal de espeso, largo y abundante cabello café lo llamaba “ángel” y no “dios”. Heimdall tenía razón, los tiempos en Midgard habían cambiado. Pero ella se veía emocionada en medio del campo, con él, las estrellas los vigilaban y él pensó en que no podía ser déspota como su hermano, Y le sonrió ala pequeña:

-Si.

A Jane se le iluminaron los ojos, ¡no podía creer su suerte! Se acercó corriendo al ángel y este notó lo realmente pequeña que era, así que se agachó y le sonrió encantador, ella estaba tan conmocionada que no le salían palabras, ahí él notó que tan solo llevaba un short bombacho y una blusa de tirantes con un gato blanco estampado. Frunció el ceño, enojado con los midgardianos que se atrevían a tener a sus pequeños críos mal vestidos y, por lo tanto, desprotegidos.

-Me llamo Jane.-Dijo ella, ofreciéndole su mano.  
-Loki, príncipe de...  
-¿¡Eres un príncipe!? ¡Los ángeles tienen reinos!  
Se quedó mudo, no agregó más y tomó su mano.-Si, pequeña Jane.  
-Oh, príncipe Loki, ¿es verdad que puedo pedir un deseo?  
Lo pensó un momento y contestó:-Claro.  
-Bueno...-Juntó sus manos y cerró los ojos, diciendo firmemente:-Quiero viajar a las estrellas.

A Loki le causo gracia su deseo, él podía llevársela a las estrellas y otros mundos, pero la voz desesperada de una madre llamando a su hija lo hizo reflexionar, acariciando la barbilla de la niña antes de notar como el cielo comenzaba a tronar. Hora de irse.

-Viajarás a las estrellas.-Le dijo, poniéndose en pie.-Pero ahora debes volver con tus padres. Y yo debo irme con mi familia.

En ese momento, un rayo de luz calló lo suficientemente lejos de ellos, lo suficiente para que el recién llegado no viera a la niña mortal y Loki pudiera despedirla.

-¿Otro ángel?  
-Mi hermano. Debo irme. Cuidate, pequeña Jane.

-¡Looooooooooooooooooooooooooookiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-Se escuchó a lo lejos, una voz desesperada como la de los padres que corrían hacia la dirección de las huellas de su hija en la arena.

-Nuestras familias nos buscan. Adiós, pequeña.  
-¡Loki, espera!-Pronunció, tomando su brazo por la muñeca.-¿No puedo ir contigo?  
-No.-Contestó suavemente, amable y fraternal.-Eres muy pequeña... aun.  
-¿Te volveré a ver?  
-Volveré.

Ella lo soltó lentamente, sin querer le quitó algo de la muñeca y cuando quiso regresárselo, él le permitió quedárselo. Tan solo era un hilo dorado, con un pedazo de madera tallado, era algo que reconoció como una “L”. Jane observó dicha madera, nunca supo que era eso y el tiempo ya había transcurrido desde aquel suceso. Su ángel nunca regresó y la partida de Thor le dejó un desasosiego similar al de aquella vez. A pesar de sus intentos, ya no podía recordar mucho de aquella noche. Su recuerdo más preciado se desvanecía y ella no podía hacer nada, seguramente porque todos se encargaron de repetirle siempre que lo había soñado y no había nada de especial en su pedazo de madera, su amuleto de la suerte. Ya no recordaba el nombre, ni la voz, ni el aroma, ni con precisión el rostro de su ángel. Ese que no volvió ni concedió su deseo.

Con Thor, era la segunda vez que un hombre caído del cielo la dejaba ilusionada. Por eso lo abofeteó cuando volvió a verlo, dos veces lo hizo. Y Asgard era hermoso, tan hermoso como era su ángel aunque no lo recordara. De repente le surgió la duda: ¿y si su ángel era Thor? No, lo recordaba más delgado y elegante, ¿y si era un asgardiano cualquiera? No, podría igual algún ser de otro reino, además se había llamado a si mismo un príncipe. Hoy más que nunca, le frustraba no recordar su nombre y su rostro.

Y sin embargo, el panorama cambio de repente.

Había escuchado el nombre antes, pero ni así lo recordaba, pero ahora que lo tenía en frente, era imposible no reconocerlo a pesar de la TV: Ahí estaba su ángel, encadenado y amenazado de muerte si se le ocurría traicionar al hermano que lo había separado de ella 16 años atrás. Entonces se horrorizó, su ángel era el demonio; era aquel ser que quiso conquistar la Tierra, el hermano que casi mata a Thor hace dos años. Pero no es por nada de eso que le da una gran bofetada. Es porque la abandonó cuando a penas era una niña y comenzaba a amar. Porque no cumplió su deseo, ni su palabra y la dejo sola. Sola, cuando meses más tarde su padre murió y ella deseó con todas sus fuerzas que el ángel regresara, pero nunca lo hizo. Y, desde entonces, dejó de creer en ángeles, dioses y otras divinidades. Ahora, había reconocido al primer hombre que rompió su corazón.

-¡Eso es por Nueva York!-Aclara antes de que alguien pregunte o sospeche algo. 

Los pensamientos de Loki se quedan suspendidos un momento, como si con ese golpe se diera cuenta de algo. Recordaba. Oh, las ironías de la vida. La mujer de su amado y odiado hermano era también suya: su pequeña creyente, la niña de las estrellas. Sonríe, encantador como nunca, Jane ahora lo recuerda bien, la escena se a completado y su ángel, que es un príncipe y un villano, pronuncia suavemente:

-Ah, ella me gusta...

De alguna manera u otra, Jane sabe que está en grabes problemas. Pero mira a Loki y mucho en ella se mueve. La verdad es que no puede esperar a tener un rato de privacidad con él. Y Loki, pese a todo pronostico, habla en serio y a comenzado a planear ese rato a solas que esperan, sabiendo que es hora de cumplir las promesas echas. Que aunque nunca lo hace, estas pueden ser las únicas excepciones, sin duda. Por eso la mira fijamente, Thor está demasiado ocupado como para ver la intensidad con la que ambas miradas chocan, intensidad que queda grabada en la piel de Jane más tarde, intensidad que le da las fuerzas para tomar una decisión y dejarlo todo, todo por ese ángel.

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
